paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Weather: Fruitcake x Electra pups
theses are the 2nd generation ocs that belong to Eva and chisel personalities Able: shes quiet,most of the time,and usually doesn't go tords danger like the rest of her siblings,shes normally,hiding behind her mom,and dad,she dose like to play,but she doesn't talk, much until,she saw her brother getting bulled and then she poped right out of her shell and yelled at them, rudely and said some hurtful things that even creamcake couldn't say. she is very sensitive, too Ileena: she's is such a baby, and is very friendly, she's makes friends easily, and she loves everyone and is hardly every upset, and everyone loves to be with her, and a lot of boys crush on her, but she never seems to notice, and blushes when called cute, shes loves to be with family,and hes friends, and she will always be there. Lightstreak: The big dude he think he's the boss, and likes to mess around to much is very "impressive" and is kind of like the bully of the bunch, and is the only one who is adopt by Fruitcake and Electra, and just because of that he thinks he's so important . Creamcake: he's a shy little baby & is the runt of the litter, he's loves to learn about wars and what causes them, he gets picked on for loving that stuff, and sometimes gets chased by other dogs, but his family loves him, and wouldn't have him any other way, he's sweet and caring and loves to play, he doesn't have a lot a friends and is normally, just handing out with his siblings especially, jellybean and Ileena, he's a cuddle bunny too. Shortcake: Shortcake is a very werird-ish special-ish pup. He lives comics, Apollo other super pup, and pretending to be a super hero. If you saw his comic collection it's a whole box full of Batman, Superman, The Flash, and many other characters' stories. When you find him he'll be watching Apollo the super pup half of the time and reading comics the other half, but he's always wearing his super hero outfit. Fruitcake and Electra have to beg him to take it off so it can get washed or for pictures. He loves exploring with his older sister and is great at making friends. Jellybean: Jb (her nickname) is the second born but she acts just like the first. She is very protective over her siblings and hates when they get bullied. If you bully her family you'll have a giant bite mark on your arm in about five seconds. She's tough on bullies but gentle with everyone else. She's very sweet and caring and loving. She's kinda like a mom to her siblings, making sure they have everything they need. She's also adventurous and daring. She's almost always found exploring something. All the other times she's hovering over her sisters and brothers, making sure she punishes any bullies that try to harm her siblings, especially creamcake. bio TBC Apperances Able: shes white with yellow spots to match her dads. Ileena: shes looks ALMOST like ShortCake with the yellow fur and big red spots and takes her blue eyes after her mother and fur after her dad. Lightstreak: hes dark brown with one red eye and one blue eye a curly tail and an white patch on his chest Creamcake: he is a really ight blue with a yellow muzzle and under belly and tail floppy ears and yellow eyes with a few red spots on his legs, tail, and underbelly. and a yeloow tail Shortcake: Shortcake looks like a Husky/ Dalmatian mix. He is yellow like his dad and has red patched if fur all over his body. He has a black collar with a silver, regular dog tag. The dog tag says S.C. He has purple eyes like his mom. Jellybean: She looks like her mom, a white husky, but has factors of her dad also. She's not all white, but is mostly yellow, having white around her eyes, on her muzzle, on her belly, on her paws, and the underside of her tail. She also has green jellybean-looking spots around her body. She wears a red bow and a blue collar. Jb had brown eyes. uniforms Jellybean: Ileena jobs Jellybean Ileena Triva Able: FearsDeath and bullies Dislikes: Likes:Candy her siblings her friends and family Crush: (open for suggestions) Ileena: Fears:Fire burnt buildings Dislikes:Heat Likes:Boys anything Crush: (open for suggestions) Lightstreak: Fears:nothing Dislikes:Kiddy stuff Likes: to hurt cream cake his friends to bully Crush: (open for suggestions) Creamcake: Fears:bullies his brother not getting a crush his family abandoning him. Dislikes:mean people sports Likes:everthing else Crush: (open for suggestions) Shortcake: Fears: Storms, monsters, clowns Dislikes: the evil characters in his comics, bullies, water Likes: comics, super heros, exploring, Apollo the super pup Crush: (open for suggestions) * His mother named him * He doesn't really pay attention to the outside world * He never gets embarrassed by wearing his super hero outfit * Electra's friends Selumia made his costume as a gift for his birth announcement now he never wants to take it off * Selumia has to make the exact same kind of design of super hero costume, but bigger, for Shortcake because he loves it too much. * He looks at Selumia like a Aunt Jellybean: Fears: letting her family down, snakes Dislikes: people picking on her family, bullies, pollution Likes: exploring, protecting her family, making her family proud, making friends, competition Crush: (open for suggestions) * Her father named her * When she was watching a fear factor episode she saw the one when you head to get the washer from in the box with the snakes and saw that they kept biting someone. That's why she's afraid of snakes Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Second Gen Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Evas o'c Category:Chisel's OC's Category:Friendly Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chisels oc Category:Estrellaverse Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Female protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Civilian character Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Shy Characters